<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writing a Fanfiction by FarTooManyFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818004">Writing a Fanfiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarTooManyFandoms/pseuds/FarTooManyFandoms'>FarTooManyFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarTooManyFandoms/pseuds/FarTooManyFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's favorite fic gets an update and he is woefully unaware of the author</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Writing a Fanfiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just to clarify, the Hephaestus cabin has managed to produce phones that don't attract monsters, and that's what they're using.</p><p>Inspired by a Pinterest post I can't manage to link</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What're you writing?" Will asked, peaking over Nico's shoulder. He quickly shut off the phone the Hephaestus cabin had mass-produced. They figured out a way to make a phone that didn't attract monsters and had handed them out to all of the campers.</p><p>"Nothing," Nico snapped back at him. Will sighed and moved away.</p><p>"I was only curious." He groaned, leaning on the table. Nico turned back on his phone and resumed typing with an eye roll.</p><p>Time passed as they continued making idle conversation and Nico continued typing away at his phone. Finally, they got to a point where Nico turned off his phone and stretched. He was about to finally start eating his lunch when he was distracted by Will's phone going off.</p><p>"Oh, cool, my favorite fic just updated!" Curious, Nico looked over his shoulder and was shocked stiff when he saw what was on the screen. The fic he had just updated. A fic about Will and himself. He turned away, ignoring what he had just seen. A thousand questions ran through his head at once. Did Will know he was the one writing it? What would Will think of him if he did know? Did other campers read it? And then a realization struck him. Will said it was his favorite fic. Will shipped them.</p><p>Nico wasn't quite sure what to do with this information so he turned back to his food and started picking at it. When Will started to ask if he was alright, he stuffed his mouth full and shot him a thumbs up. Will nodded hesitantly, clearly utterly confused. Nico went to let out a sigh of relief, but found himself harshly reminded of his previous actions when he started to choke on his food. He spat out what he had shoved in his mouth and continued coughing. Will looked over at him, worried.</p><p>"Are you ok?"</p><p>"You ship us." Nico coughed, his usually pale face growing a beet red.</p><p>"I- I do," Will was clearly caught off-guard, "why..? How…?" He left both questions unfinished, but Nico answered in his own way.</p><p>"That fic. I write it."</p><p>"Oh… Oh!" The realization must've hit Will then, because the next thing he knew, Nico was being spun around towards Will and was met with the sight of his stunning blue eyes that he had written about countless times. Then his vision dropped to his lips as Will asked the question he'd been dying to hear for ages. "Can I kiss you?"</p><p>"Only if you'll be my boyfriend first."</p><p>"Deal." Then their lips met Nico felt like he was engulfed in enough warmth to last him a lifetime. It felt oddly nostalgic and reminded him of summers in Italy, but it simultaneously made him imagine everything he had to look forward to on this new adventure he'd stepped foot on. </p><p>When they pulled away after far too little time Nico smiled unlike he had in years and looked into Will's eyes. His new boyfriend's eyes. He knew not what lay on the trail ahead for them, what monsters lie in wait, but he did know that he wanted to stick by Will's side the whole way.</p><p>"You're grinning like a dumbass, you know that?"</p><p>"Oh, shut up." Nico scolded. Now that he wasn't in his bubble of paradise he could finally hear the wolf whistling coming from the other tables. He quickly retracted every part of himself from Will and curled into his hoodie, quickly pulling his good over his head and tightening the strings. He could hear Will's beautiful chuckle coming from outside, and that only served to make his face brighter and leave him wondering how he ended up with such a wonderful boyfriend. Oh, that's right, he wrote a fic about him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>